


Jowa for the New Year

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chinese New Year, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Desperado na si Luhan at sumali na siya sa isang rent a boyfriend group sa facebook





	Jowa for the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is originally a tweetfic that I posted last January for incoming chinese new year. I edit some part of the story and fix few grammar as well. I Hope you will have fun reading this fic.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT TRANSLATE MY WORK TO ENGLISH WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, DON'T ASK ME TO TRANSLATE IT BECAUSE I WILL NOT DO IT AS WELL. 
> 
> Original work: https://twitter.com/kailimerence/status/957797925152681984?s=19

Malapit na naman ang Chinese New Year at naghahanap na si Luhan ng pwedeng isama as date sa kanilang family get together para sa okasyon na ito. Desperada na si Luhan sa paghahanap hanggang sa naisipan niyang sumali sa isang facebook group na Jowa For The New Year. Doon niya nakita ang schoolmate-slash-crush niyang si Sehun at saktong available pa ang status ng binata agad-agad ay nag dm si Luhan sa admin para ipareserve si Sehun. Magkaraan ang ilang oras ay nakatanggap ito ng sagot mula sa admin ng group at binigay ang cell number ni Sehun para sila na lang ang mag-usap, pero ang problema may pogi problem pala itong crush niya.

To: Oh Sehun  
hi sehun right? Hmm Are you available sa feb 16?  
I badly need a date but I can't find one.

From: Oh Sehun  
Is it for Chinese New Year?  
Lemme check first my sched if I can squeeze u in.  
I have lots of invites din kasi during that day.

To: Oh Sehun  
no it's fine, I’m Luhan btw from Business Ad Department  
We’re classmate pala sa Theo 3 this year

From: Oh Sehun  
Your name sounds familiar, can you give me your facebook link? 

To: Oh Sehun  
here facebook.com/HanHan

 

Three days left bago ang Chinese New Year at wala paring text na natanggap si Luhan galing kay Sehun. Gusto niya na sanang tanungin ang ibang kaibigan niya baka may number sila ni Sehun pero natatakot din siyang mag tanong, ayaw niya din kasi malaman ng friends niya lalo na ni baekhyun ang pinag-gagawa niyang desperada move. Buti nalang at nagkita sila ni Sehun sa school lobby isang hapon nasa isang mesa si Luhan at ang mga kaibigan nitong si Baekhyun at ang pinsang si Yixing ng biglang lumapit sa kanila si Sehun.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun, hi"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, about what?

"My sched?

Agad na hinila ni Luhan ang binata palayo sa mga kaibigan nito napa-taas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun na para bang may malaking question mark sa mukha.

"Uhmm, sorry di na ako nakatext medyo naging busy ako lately sa school at pag finalize ng sched ko for Feb, medyo marami-rami kasi ngayon"

"But I just want to tell you na I can come with you sa reunion niyo, pero okay lang ba kung for few hours lang? Like for afternoon yung sayo? Kasi I have another date din at night, another client."

Ngumiti si Luhan a part of him wants to have sehun the whole day pero naiintindihan naman niya na hindi pwede si Sehun, kasi gwapo siya at in demand for the occassion.

"Okay lang yun Sehun, so see you on friday? 11 am, I'll text you nalang kung saan tayo mag memeet"

“Sure, see you then!”

Friday na, alas-nuebe palang ng umaga ay nag umpisa ng mag ayos si Luhan. Nakaligo na ito at ngayon ay naglalagay nalang ng makeup light make up lang daw para mukhang fresh at virgin. Around ten ay tinext niya na si Sehun na sa isang coffee shop malapit sa school nalang sila magkikita, halos mahulog ang panty brief ni luhan ng makita nya si Sehun na nag-aantay sa kanya. Naka tight pants, white longsleeve at medyo may kahabaan ang buhok

Pota ang gwapo talaga ng date ko, pwede bang akin nalang to wika nito sa sarili.

Nakatingin lahat ng babae at beki sa loob ng shop kay Sehun para bang gusto nila itong iuwi sa bahay, pero sorry girls and beks naka reserve na siya para kay Luhan.

"Hi kanina ka pa ba" pabebeng bati ni Luhan

Tumayo si Sehun at hinalikan ang pisngi ni Luhan, habang ang kamay nito ay nasa beywang ng binata.

"Kadadating ko lang babe"

Umirap si Luhan ng marinig na tinawag siyang babe ni Sehun, nyeta ang hot biglang may tumulo down there ng marinig ni Luhan ang boses ni Sehun.

"Lets go, baka hinahanap na tayo ni Amah"

"Sure, I can drive your car if you want"

Tumango si Luhan at nag-blush. Dahil sa traffic ay halos isang oras din ang biyahe nila bago nakarating sa mansyon ng lola ni Luhan kung saan ay nandun na halos lahat ng tita at tito ni Luhan, pati na rin ang mga pinsan nito.

Nagmano si Luhan sa kanyang lola at pinakilala si Sehun

"Amah boyfriend ko po, si Sehun" nag mano din si Sehun sa lola ni Luhan, na siya ring ikinatuwa ng matanda

"Ang gwapong bata at mukhang mabait pa apo saan mo ba sya nakilala?"

Hindi mapigilan ni Luhan na mag blush at ngumiti sa sinabi ng lola habang hawak ang kamay ni sehun

"Schoolmate po kami amah" sabi ni Luhan

"Apo wag mo ng pakawalan yang binata na yan, gusto ko sya para sayo"

Ngumiti lang ang dalawang binata.

Umupo si Luhan sa lamesa katabi ng pinsan nyang si Yixing at ang boyfriend nitong si Junmyeon

"Hoy bakla paano nangyari yan?" Tanong ni yixing habang nakanguso ito kay Sehun.

"Basta, mamaya na ang tanong okay"

"Full explanation bukas"

"Ay grabeh sya"

Habang kumakain, napapansin ni Luhan na panay ang titig ng nakakabatang pinsan na si xiao tong kay Sehun

"Xiao tong alam mo bang masama ang tumitig sa taong hindi mo kilala" sabi ni yixing

"Kuya Xing alam mo bang masamang manghusga kung wala ka namang alam?" Sagot ng dalaga, hindi parin ito tumigil sa pagtingin kay Sehun at Luhan, nang makita niyang pumunta sa kusina si Luhan ay sinundan nya ito.

"Kuya Han, sabihin mo nga boyfriend mo ba talaga si Sehun?" Padabog na tanong ni Xiao tong

Tumaas ang kilay ni Luhan ng narinig nito ang kanyang pinsan

"Ano sa tingin mo?"

"Hindi, kasi alam ko isa lang sa naka schedule nya ngayon"

"Alam ko kuya kasi ako yung naka sunod sayo sa schedule niya, ipapakilala ko dapat sya kay Amah bilang boyfriend ko"

"So ano ngayon?"

"Di ko ba nagets? Di ko na sya pwede ipakilala kasi akala nila boyfriend mo si Sehun"

"Oh tapos? Problema ko ba yan?" Tumawa lang si luhan

"Sabihan mo nalang si Amah di makapunta jowa mo kasi busy" dagdag nito na may halong pangiinis.

Pagkatapos ay iniwan ni Luhan ang pinsan sa kusina at bumalik sa mesa kung saan nandun ang boyfriend na si Sehun. Pagkatpos kumain ay pinasyal ni Luhan ito sa mansyon, naglakad sila sa garden pagkatapos ay umakyat sila sa taas kung saan ipinakita niya kay Sehun ang kwarto nila ni Yixing, dahil 5 lang silang magpipinsan ay may mga kwarto sila sa bahay ng kanilang lola.

"Ito ung bed ko" sabi ni Luhan bago sila umupo ni Sehun sa isang maliit na kama sa may kanan.

"Yan naman kay Yixing"

Habang nag kwekwento si Luhan ay napansin niyang nakatingin lang sa kanya si Sehun, at unti-unting lumalapit sa kanya hanggang wala ng space na natira sa sobrang lapit nila.

"Ang ganda mo pala an" bulong ni Sehun sa kanya bago nito hinalikan ang mapupulang mga labi ni Luhan. Nung una ay hindi makareact si Luhan pero sa kalaunan ay hinalikan niya na rin si Sehun at dahan-dahang ipinatong ang sarili sa binata.

Napa ungol ng malakas si Luhan, pakiramdam nito ay parang sana ulap siya dahil sa matatamis at madiin na halik ni Sehun, habang ang malalaki at magaspang na kamay ni Sehun ay nasa loob ng kanyang damit.

Unti-unting pinahiga ni Sehun si Luhan sa kanyang kama, habang hinahalikan ito at tinatangal ang batones sa damit ni Luhan ng biglang bumukas ang pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. Agad namang bumangon si Luhan at nakita ang masungit na mukha ng pinsan nyang si xiao tong.

"Kuya hanap ka ni amah, kumanta ka daw sa baba"

At dahil masunuring apo si Luhan bumaba ito para kumanta kasama si Sehun. Habang kumakanta ay nakita niya si xiao tong na nakikipag usap kay Sehun, mukhang seryoso ang usapan ng dalawa kumunot ang noo ni Luhan ng nakita niyang niyakap ng dalaga si Sehun pagkatapos nilang magusap hindi maituloy ni luhan ang kanyang kinakanta, kanina lang ay nag momol sila ni Sehun ngayon ay niyayakap niya na ang pinsan nito. Kung sa bagay sino ba naman si Luhan? Hindi naman sya ang totoong boyfriend ni Sehun at isang oras nalang ay uuwi na ang binata, matatapos na ang kanyang schedule kay Luhan.

Natapos na ang kanta ni Luhan at lumapit muli ito kay Sehun. Pagabi na ilang oras nalang ay tapos na rin ang maikling kontrata.

Magaling si Sehun sa trabahong ito, para bang sanay na sya magpanggap na boyfriend ng iba. Napaniwala talaga nya ang mga kamag anak ni Luhan. Kahit nga si Luhan muntik ng makalimutan na kunwari lang to lahat.

"Gabi na, di ka ba malalate sa susunod na schedule mo?" Tanong ni luhan, nasa terrace sila ngayon pinapanood si yixing kumakanta, bigla syang niyakap ni Sehun sa likod at binulong

"Parang ayaw ko na umalis, dito nalang ako sayo"

Pucha Sehun! Hindi mapigilan ni Luhan ang kilig ng marinig niya ang sinabi ni Sehun. Kalaunan ay sinabi din ni sehun na nag back out na ang susunod nyang client, hindi sinabi ni Sehun kung sino pero alam na ni Luhan ang tinutukoy.

Alas-onse na ng gabi ng makauwi sila Luhan, gaya kanina ay sabay parin sila ni Sehun umuwi. Bale hinatid muna sya ni Sehun sa kanilang bahay.

"Thank you talaga Sehun, kung hindi dahil sayo ay pinagtatanong na naman ako ng mga tita at tito ko kung kelan ako magkakaboyfriend"

"Okay lang yun, masaya naman ako. Nakakatuwa din kasi ang pamilya mo, sayang lang di ko nakilala parents mo Luhan"

Biglang nalungkot si Luhan, nasa china kasi ang mga magulang nya ngayon para asikasuhin ang family business nila at sa makalawa pa ang uwi.

"Baka next time na lang" patawang sabi ni Sehun

Next time? May next time? Gusto itanong ni Luhan pero ayaw nyang bigyan ng ibang meaning ang sinabi ni Sehun.

"Ay tama nga pala, sehun m-magkano ibabayad ko?"

Umiling si Sehun "okay na sa akin ang mapasaya ka Luhan"

"Sigurado ka ba?" Matagal sumagot si Sehun, tinitigan niya muna si Luhan bago sinabing

"Pwede bang isang date na lang?" Tanong ni Sehun. Natahimik si Luhan at napatingin sa binata.

"Date?"

"Oo, kung papayag ka. Gusto pa kasi kitang makilala Luhan"

"Sure" sagot ni luhan

Pagkatapos ay hinalikan nya sa pisngi si Sehun, bago ito pumasok sa loob ng kanyang bahay.

"Goodnight, Sehun" sabi nito bago tulyang isinara ang gate.

**Author's Note:**

> Links: [Main Twitter](http://twitter.com/selurendipity) | [Fantic twitter ](http://twitter.com/stressfangirl) | [CC](http://curiouscat.me/stressfangirl)


End file.
